


Partners In Crime

by ACoolkid



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Orange is the New Black References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACoolkid/pseuds/ACoolkid
Summary: It's been 6 Years since Piper left Alex in Paris and A lot has changed...Alex Is still working for the cartel and Piper is working for the enemy Cartel. How will Alex react when she finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 years since the lovebirds had ended things after Alex's incident at Lichfield. Soon her sadness just turned into drive, Alex took all that anger and processed it into making good money with the cartel with no woman to worry about she was free to just focus on the drugs. Alex rose very far in the ranks. The cartel had been doing well, but there was news about this new woman on the block. She seemed to be stealing their buyers with her sass and intelligence. She drove the buyers mad. Some say she was even better than the drugs she was selling. Alex hated the idea of some chick stealing her profits and neither did her boss. 

Piper felt guilt after she left. It was a long 5 1/ years before out of nowhere the goody goody Piper Chapman was gone. Completely. She turned into this Brunette with no shame. Piper had changed. Everyone knew this, one of the people who noticed this the most is Nicky when Piper came to pick her up from Litchfield.

Nicky was saying goodbye to Morello and Red all hugs and kisses. Until she heard the guest door slam and in walked a tall slim brunette with long silky legs with black high heels clicking into the room with a tight leather jacket. She almost looked like Rizzo from Grease and Sandy at the end of the movie. Piper turned heads. Nicky's mouth dropped.

"Yo! Damn! Chapman What the actual fuck happened to you?" Nicky gasped with her mouth wide open.

"Hey Sugar," Piper said whilst popping her gum.

Nicky just shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "You Changed" Nicky smirked. "You're almost Vause Level".

Piper smirked. "Vause could only wish". Nicky admired this new version. After signing all the paper work and they were sitting in the car.

Nicky looked at the car and smirked "so where did you get all this from?" Nicky smiled.

"New Job" Piper stated. "It pays..Well" She continued as she spat her gum at the door of LitchField before speeding out of the car park. 

The ride was silent until Nicky brought up Vause. "Have you spoken to.." she got cut of by Piper.

"Vause? No. But I believe she's back at work"Piper continued as she focused on the road. 

Nicky was just opening the dash when she saw a pound of coke looking up at Piper with pure concern.

"What is this?" Nicky questioned. 

Piper laughed, well giggled. "Calm Down Nichols I just Sell it". Nicky breathed then yelled back "WHAT?!".

Piper just stopped the car in a abandon carpark. "I needed a job, this man offered me one and apparently im pretty good at it, now if you excuse me i have to drop this off to a customer I'll be right back " Piper smiled as she got out of her car and smoothly walked over to a man in an oversized coat. 

Once the deal was made Piper came back and Nicky had already taken two hits. "I see you helped yourself." Piper smirked.

"Hey, don't judge you left a recovering addict in a car full of drugs, i felt like charlie in the factory so much to choose from" Nicky gave those pleading eyes or wonder of pure imagination. 

"Does Alex know your in her trade" Nicky asked just as she was making another hit.

"No. And She doesn't need to know. You got that Nichols" Piper snapped at Nicky before driving off back to apartment.


	2. Strangers

Alex was still trying to figure out who this new hot shot in her ring was, it was bad news for her as her workers were beginning to question her abilities. Alex was not in the mood for all these questions let alone all her business being stolen by some bitch she'd never seen before. Alex was beyond pissed off. She made it her personal mission to find out who this business stealing c u next Tuesday was and confront her, Alex was prepared to make threats to keep her out of her ring. 

Meanwhile with Nichols and Chapman. They walked through the apartment doors and nichols just slouched into the couch as she recovered from her high. Chapman couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Nichols but yet also felt concerned that she would just start taking again knowing full well if Red found out about this she would be dead to her, Nichols would so lost without her adoptive prison mother, so why the sudden need for the drugs. Chapman had to get to the bottom of this and fast considering the fact she had so many drugs in the house that she needed to sell. Didn't think for once Nichols would be her biggest customer at least not straight out of Litchfield. 

Piper took out to ice cold beers and threw one into Nichols waiting arms. "Ah it's been so good to feel another amazing hit" Nichols said grinning from ear to ear. 

"Not trying to pry but why are you taking again? Didn't think you would after what happened the reason you went to max in the first place" Piper said with an ounce of concern and Nichols could sense it. 

"Well max was a shit hole. I was beat up and left for dead most of the time, guards didn't give a fuck about personal space, you think SHU is bad you ain't seen nothing" Nicky's grin faded as she remembered her living conditions. 

*FlashBack*

Nicky had just woken up after a rough night with her forced transfer and pushed herself off the rotten floor. Her eyes had sunken in. Staring into space as she got up and walked towards the sound of women screaming down the hall and looked at the guards stern faces. She gulped as she thought about what could be happening up the hill. It was her only source of entertainment the memories of her and morello and the rest of the gang. She especially thought of Red from time to time.

She remembers not touching anything that the girls would offer her in MAX as a hope for freedom back into Red's arms but after Nicky heard the news that Vause had been shot in the greenhouse. A part of Nicky Died. She didn't know if she was alive or if she was dead. Nicky cared a great deal about Vause more so than even Piper some days. Nicky and Vause had this weird yet wonderful bond. It broke Nicky that she wasn't able to find out if she was okay. So to take the pain away Nicky snorted anything the girls would offer her. They formed their own pack. However no matter how much she took the pain of loosing her friend never went away. It only just got worse for her not that many months after the incident. When she received a letter from Caputo with Chapman's suicide letter. 

That letter made Nicky both mad and upset, she just took more until she over dosed in MAX and was asleep for days, months even. She still craved the drug. Once she was deemed to be fit again they sent her back up the hill but it had been too late. Vause was gone. Chapman was gone. Nicky had 6 years left of her sentence due to her drug addiction, she was moved from electrics to Vause's favorite place the library. Nicky just craved to be held by her two best friends she wanted everything to be alright when they clearly weren't. 

Nicky had died and come back from hell to only live in Litchfield for another 6 years without contact from either of her friends until she reached out to Chapman a few months ago for her to pick her up from Litchfield. 

After there discussion Piper felt a pang in her heart her best friend took the drugs so she could be numb for something she caused to a friend of hers but in order to keep the peace for right now Piper didn't have the heart to tell Nicky that it was her fault for Vause's incident and her almost dying. She wasn't ready and didn't know id she ever would be. Piper was afraid of Nicky would react if she knew the truth. Not long after there conversation Nicky passed out due to exhaustion. Piper got the covers from her room and made sure she was warm enough before grabbing her leather jacket and dashing off to meet another client.

It was around midnight when Piper reached the club she was told to drop off the goods at. But before Piper could get into position she heard a familiar voice from around the corner talking to a man. It doesn't matter how many years could go by or what goes on between them, Piper's heart will always skip beats when it hears that thick raspy voice. Looking out of the corner of her eye around the corner she sees her and smiles slightly, she brought back those blue tips that Piper loved so much all those years ago. Looking down at her watch she smirks at the time. Piper puts up her jacket coat and walks past the famous Alex Vause whilst she wasn't looking. Piper smirked at her use of bartering skills to the man she was trying to sell cocaine to, still caring to make sure none of her clients overdosed. 

Piper kept smirking to herself until she saw the young man that matched her description. "Hello Sir" Piper said in a seductive manor. He put his arm against the wall smirking back looking into her blue starry eyes. "You have my package?" He whispers. Piper just holds in her internal disgust. After Litchfield Piper admitted that she's fully a lesbian but in this business she had to act straight. Piper slips the package from out of her bra and hands it over to the guy. He smirks as he slips the money into her bra. Piper just starts to walk back towards her car. Not before checking to see if Alex was still there but sadly she wasn't. Piper sighed and got into her car. 

Meanwhile with Alex. She couldn't understand why her gut was telling her she missed something a few minutes ago. She tried to shake off the feeling. It wasn't until she was in her car and a song hit the radio. Caused Alex to sigh and think about the blonde who unfortunately for Vause had her heart and Alex wanted nothing more but to hold her but she couldn't she promised herself no more running to the blonde just because she missed the sex. The song that was playing was one from the list Alex promised to remix for the couple a few years back. Alex sighed. "Why does she do this to me, we aren't together anymore and she's still has me chasing after her" Alex sighed as she looked at a picture of the blonde on her phone. She had her thumb over the message button but instead started to message Nichols.

Alex: Hey, You out of Litch?

A drunk/high Nichols Answers: Yeah got out the other day.

Alex: Who picked you up?

Nicky: Just some blonde chick

Alex: Piper?!?!

Nichols got sober real quick and replied : No i think her name was Ruby she's one of Red's family. She hoped Alex would forget about her comment. Piper would kill her if she told Alex that she picked her up. Piper wanted nothing to do with Alex as it would fuck with her work. 

Alex: Oh.. Okay.. See You Tomorrow


	3. questions

Piper returned from a night of selling and dealing to other clients bringing home a healthy amount of 5000 dollars in tips tonight. She saw Nicky sprawled on her couch asleep. Piper quietly got a blanket from the other room and placed it gently over Nicky, careful not to wake her. 

She had missed the crazy Nichols so much since leaving prison. Piper always had a special soft spot for her, so there was no way she wasn't going to help her once she left litch. She got into bed starred up into her ceiling, Piper hadn't thought about Vause for along time. Wondering how she was doing in her cartel. Piper was doing great in hers in fact almost too good. Piper never thought this would be her career not after attending the best schools, she felt so free and wild in this job. She could finally understand why Vause loved it so much. It does get lonely though, Piper in the beginning did dream of the two of them taking on the drug world together. A slight giggle exits her lips as she thinks of them both in superhero outfits. Before Piper can drift off she hears her phone go off with a ping!. Picking it up she reads..

Stranger: Hello Piper, I need you to complete a job for me, I need you to watch out for that Vause cartel, lets see if we can't own this part of the neighbourhood. You're next job is 52nd street new crossing, Got a client for you there under the name Clarlin. 

Piper: will do, are you sure about wanting to take on Vause's cartel?

Stranger: Need less competition, plus you are my star girl right Piper?

Piper: I guess... i'll report back to you

Piper sighs getting some sleep before her long day tomorrow. 

Alex's apartment, Alex had just come in throwing her drug mule against the wall grinding on her releasing a slight moan. She was drunk and brought another girl home. This is how Alex has lived since being away from Litch and Chapman. After a good hour of sex Alex kicked the girl out with just her underwear on. Laying on the couch Alex sighed, nothing ever filled her up she always wanted more. Sex just was never as good as her s and Piper's. She often wondered how the blonde was getting on in life, wondered if she was back with Larry and still friends with supercunt. She laughed at the thought of ever seeing Supercunt. 

In fact Piper has never gotten to speak to either of Polly or Larry, she didn't want to see them again not after their affairs. Piper wanted a fresh start and they just weren't apart of that. Chapman was a free woman, free spirit. 

Alex received a text no explanation just a time and place and meeting a client called Carlin. Alex sighed looking forward to a day off. No sleep for the wicked aye?

Next morning Pipes was getting ready to leave she had her signature outfit on. Nicky couldnt help but stare, she had always known Chapman was attractive but this new look had Nicky drooling. 

"Take a picture it will last longer " Piper smirked at Nicky, who shut her mouth with a matching smirk. 

"Sorry Chapman you're just too good not to look at" Nicky smirked. 

"So where you off to today chaps?" Nicky questioned.

"I got a quick job to do today down 52nd street then i'm off for the weekend and you?" Piper questioned.

Nicky gulped not sure how to tell Chapman "oh..me... uh... nothing" she rambled.

Piper put a hand on her hip " Uh.. Huh.."

Nicky laughed " oh alright chapman i'm going to see Vause" 

Piper giggled " You have fun with that Nichols" 

They went their separate ways. 

Nicky was a little surprised about the fact Chapman didn't care about her seeing Alex. Maybe this was the end of Vauseman she thought with a smirk. Before she could drool over Piper's image she heard someone scream her name from across the road. "NICHOLS!" Alex yelled excited to see her best friend for the first time in ages.


End file.
